civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadavo
Kadavo Founded on August 27th, 2019, the current and most recent version of Kadavo is once again the seat of power in a reformed Imperia. The_Chubby_Koala (formerly cq0917) leads as mayor, with Zelda__Fan (formerly ThesCgar) as co-mayor. On September 12th, Kadavo would form Imperia, and enter into an age of prosperity. Original Kadavo Information and Description Kadavo was headed and ruled by Mayor hazzie100, and with assisting cm cq0917, who was the previous mayor and founder. The city was once part of the nation of Trade-Federation, until its downfall by Gallia in early spring. Kadavo was under heavy construction at the time, with thin walls but with very humble homes. In addition, the city extends through four biomes; a great plains, small forest, wide mountain range, and clean desert. The city completed a lengthy road and railroad to the plains and desert biome over the river. History The history of Kadavo is littered with quarrels and battles that ended in the tearing apart of the town. The town Kadavo, formerly Taleran, was founded by Cq0917. Along with the founder, the town consisted of two other members, Thescgar, and Hazzie100. Fights Broke Out Between Cq0917 And Thescgar Involving the founding of the town. Thescgar claimed he should be considered Co-Mayor because he was there when the town was founded. however, Cq0917 stuck to the decision he made to make hazzie100 Co-mayor, since hazzie had come up with the name Taleran. The fighting stopped for a short while and Taleran prospered, But the peace was short lived. A war monger named Gaffy00 attacked Taleran and held the citizens hostage for a week. Cq0917 fearing for the townspeople's safety decided to move to an outpost town named outpost 4. this in later times was changed to outpost 1 and is still standing to this day. after a long period of poverty at outpost 4, the people of Taleran came out of hiding and refounded Taleran. Fearing that Gaffy00 would track them down if they used the same name, cq0917 and hazzie100 Renamed Taleran to Kadavo. Kadavo started out with a small quarrel that ended with Thescgar leaving the town and founding his own. His town, TheCatacombs was named very accurately because it soon became his grave. Cq0917 feared that thescgar would attack Kadavo if his town got too powerful, so he set out on a Stealth mission with DraconianWolf to infiltrate TheCatacombs. The bloodshed was short and thescgar was never seen again on the server. his head stands on a pike in town as a warning if future rebellion arises. -Hazzie100 Battle Speech The Battle Speech of Kadavo, Written and Recorded By Hazzie100, Recorder Of Kadavo. "Citizens of Kadavo! We Are at war with a Common enemy, They will come like a swarm of flies Upon our town like we are wheat to be reaped. there will come a day when all our allies fall. and our descendants will no longer remember if we won this battle or not. but i bid thee Fight! Fight along side me My friends! My Brothers! My sisters! The Bonds of kinship are not always flesh and blood, they are the deeds we do this last fighting hour, that is what makes us Brothers, and sisters. Yes it is true, someday The Lights will fade from our eyes, and we may no longer hear the quarrels of selfish men. Yes the day will come when we lay in eternal slumber next to our enemies whom we died fighting, there will be a day our City Comes crashing to the Ground! A day Our Crops no longer yield harvest. there will be a day our bones are crushed beneath the enemies feet. but it will not be this day. If I am to die in this battle, before the rest of you leave this good earth, I hope i will be able to save seats for you in the halls of our fathers. this is all we fight for my kin, our Freedom is at stake, the freedom of our descendants is at stake So I Bid Thee, FIGHT!!!! Minor Battles There are several minor battles that Kadavo have been involved in, they are as thus follows. Inside the Catacombs "I Hazzie100 Am Recording this as part of the minor battles of Kadavo. I was not involved in this particular battle and am writing this down for cq0917 who is relaying information on to me. The battle started as most do with a large argument between a rebel (Thescgar) and the leader of the town (Cq0917). DraconianWolf who is a close ally asked to see Thescgar's town, The Catacombs. Cq0917 Asked Draconian To Teleport him into one of the mineshafts leading into the Catacombs. Draconian obliged and Cq0917 rushed to his ender chest, and grabbed his gear right as the teleport timer hit 5 seconds. he whirled into the mineshaft with the speed of an outraged Ocelot, and Sped to equip his gear, lest Thescgar catch him Defenseless. Thescgar thought DraconianWolf was just AFK and headed down the mineshaft with potentially murderous thoughts. as he turned the corner of the mine, Thescgar's Head was severed From his torso and his items were spewed all over the Enraged Leader of Kadavo. The battle was short lived and Cq0917 thrust Thescgar's head on a pike, to warn others of betrayal. Cq0917 then proceeded to seal the remnants of the Catacombs and hide it's location from prying eyes. You may consider this an honor to ThesCgar, because then no one could ever see the place where a tragic end to the Plotting Thescgar's Plans took place." -Hazzie100, Recorder of Kadavo The Battle for Turbo "From My (hazzie100) Personal Perspective, The Battle for Turbo should have brought all of the nations involved closer. but alas, it only tore nations apart. When the power hungry MC_Void set up the town of Turbo, I was not entirely worried about the outcome of such war-mongering. yet i still Came to the aid of Coolsurdy when he called out in distress for someone to help him. he had many followers and friends so we collaborated and attacked Turbo. the town of Dawnstar made a small fortress and all involved with the destruction of Turbo took refuge in it by night, and attacked Turbo by day. Because you see, Turbo was a bandit town, made up of cruel and wicked men. MC_Void was a good strategist and fighter and his keen mind soon found holes in our plans. He killed garrett1308, the owner of the legendary Sword the lightsaber, and also murdered an innocent member of Venice. now with the Lightsaber in his possession and Innocence in hiding, Mc_Void attacked the more faithful members of the server, hoping to destroy their ties with Coolsurdy. But The Nations and towns revolted and a siege took place for many hours. in the end, the Lightsaber Disappeared and no one knows its location, MC_Void Was not seen since that day. towns and nations with the thoughts of attacking innocence should think twice before they attack." -Hazzie100 Recorder of Kadavo Assault of Kadavo Although I myself (Galaxly) do not know much of this battle, it was very brief and mixed due to the citizens constantly war-logging in an attempt to halt the invaders, who so happened to be Gallia, coming for revenge after Kadavo's involvement in the movement against Gallia since its beginning. The city fell, soon after, but is currently under the care of ZeR0Legend, leader of Trade-Federation. Category:Towns